Xander Shakadera
Alexander "Xander" Shakadera, known as or just in Japan, is a recurring character who appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst. He is a member of the Supreme Four and Big Five, as well as the leader and founder of his own team, the Sword Flames. His Beyblade is Xcalius X3 1 Iron. He currently is the leader for SB Rios, and leads them through the World League. Appearance Xander is very tall, reaching 186 cm (about 6'1"ft) and has red orange spiked hair, all pointed teeth and red eyes. He also has a muscular build due to his martial arts background. His regular attire consists of a tight black top which exposes his midriff, with a red fur-trim vest which has a belt-type fastener at the bottom over it. He wears brown pants with two red stripes at the ends of each leg, a yellow belt, and black gauntlets over his arms. Despite having the appearance of a fully grown adult, he is actually only 11 years old, the same age as Valt and Shu (evidenced by the fact that they were all in kindergarten together). In Turbo, Xander now wears a red, fur-trim vest with a brown border, a brown belt with a silver buckle adorned with an "X", brown pants with a yellow stripe on each side, and black boots with a red border and yellow wraps at the ankle area. Personality Xander is very bombastic and cheerful. He trains hard, and is a big eater. In a way, he's quite similar to Valt. He expresses his fighting spirit through laughter, but is shown to abandon even this in the face of the most serious of battles and situations. He is known to have a good sense of humor and usually looks at the bright side of things. Although his intimidating appearance may say otherwise, Xander is actually very kind and gentle, given how he let Toko and Nika ride on his shoulders as he carried them up to his grandfather's dojo and through the crowd before Shu and Valt's battle. Being the leader of his own team, the Sword Flames, Xander has demonstrated good leadership skills, as he always praises his friends and rivals for giving it their all in battle, regardless if they win or lose. Xander sometimes forgets how strong he is, shown when he accidentally knocked Valt over when trying to give him a fist bump, and broke the door to SB Rios' dojo. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst (anime) Beyblade Burst (manga) Beyblades * Xcalius Force Xtreme: Xander's Beyblade in Beyblade Burst (manga). * Xcalius X2 Magnum Impact: Xander's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst. * Xcalius X3 1 Iron: Xander's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. * Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword: Borrowed by Xander from Xhan in Beyblade Burst Turbo. Special Moves * Saber Strike: This technique uses Xcalius' sword to attack the opponent by locking opponents down and hitting them with its sword for serious damage. * Dual Sabers: Xcalius shifts its position twice to align its sword perfectly with the Magnum Forge Disc, for two-point extra powerful attacks. * Triple Impact: Xcalius shifts its position twice to line up the two metal swords with the point on the 1 Forge Disc, for a three-point ultimate attack. * Fifth Impact: By inserting a Dagger Frame on the 1' Forge Disc, Buster Xcalibur's alignment of the 1' Forge Disc, with the frame, and the edge on the Sword Performance Tip creates a 5-point attack, dealing even more damage than the Fourth Impact. Relationships Valt Aoi Xander has been shown with Valt and Shu during their childhood. Xander is also one of the closest friends of Valt. It's clear that Xander sees Valt as a great and worthy Beyblader, which was evident when he told Quon that one battle with Valt would change the way a person sees a Beyblade. During the tournament, Xander was a bit nervous for their next battle in tournament and when Quon asked him what's the matter; Xander said that it's the next battle with Valt which he was nervous for as he was meditating. Shu Kurenai Shu was also a very good friend of Xander's since they were children. He even temporary helped Shu with his shoulder injury. Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Xander has a lot of respect for Toko and Nika; he even acts as a big brother figure to them. In Xander's debut, he stopped Nika from falling when she tripped. Yugo Nansui Yugo is one of Xander's most loyal friends, acting as his second-in-command. Ukyo Ibuki Ukyo gets along well with Xander, in spite of them being polar opposites (Ukyo is often quiet and submissive while Xander is loud and spontaneous), and they both treat each other fairly. Quon Limon Quon was one of Xander’s best friends. Quon was also the only one who could give Xander a match in his dojo. One day, Quon decided to leave the dojo in order to train and become powerful enough to give him a real battle. Xander was ecstatic when Quon decided to come back. Ren Wu Sun Xander and Ren Wu were rivals and they used to battle each other in martial arts tournaments. Xhan Bogard Xander first met Xhan while he was looking for a sword. When Xhan found the sword, Xander offered to train him. In the process, Xander and Xhan created Buster Xcalibur 1` Sword. Quotes * "Uncertainty is kind of a given." * "Mind if I drop in?" * "I wish I could pull off that cape." * "Oh, you bet he is. One battle with him, and you'll never look at a Bey the same way again." - Xander telling Quon about Valt * "It's all making sense now. Valt must be turning the city upside down looking for it." * "Valt's the wild card in this competition. Come to think of it, he always has been. I know I've won most of the battles we've had, but every once in a while he takes me by surprise, attacking me at an angle I'd never anticipated." * "Whoa, dude. Need a time-out?" * "Well, ain't that the truth?" * "You know what this means, don't you? Now you gotta try and defeat all of the Supreme Four." * "Dig deeper, Valt. I know you've got what it takes to crush him." * "Dude! He's an ''old friend. I didn't mean he's "old". * "Well, that's one way to rattle his cage." * "You're just fanning the flames to my fire." **laughs abnormally loudly* "You can always count on Valt for a good laugh!" * "Aw man, I did it again." - after breaking a door * "Come on, Valt! HOW COULD YOU LET ME DOWN?! " Xander to Valt Aoi after his loss against Ren Wu Battles Gallery For a full gallery of images of Xander, see Xander Shakadera/Gallery. Trivia * According to Hiro Morita on his Twitter page, Xander is the only character to undergo a change in expression between the anime and manga. * His Japanese name "Kaiza" is Japanese pronunciation of "Kaiser". * Xander could be seen as the Burst ''counterpart to Dashan Wang, due to the fact that both are the leaders of their respective teams and are highly trained in martial arts. * Xander is the second character from the first ''Burst season to have the same initials as his evolved bey: 'S'urge 'X'calius; the other being Daigo Kurogami and Krusher Doomscizor. * Xander's dialogue in the 25th episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution implies that he has accidentally broken several doors in the past, just as he did to the door of the SB Rios club. * Xander and Valt are currently the only two Bladers in Beyblade Burst who are/were the leaders of two teams. * Due to the fact that he is only 11 years old despite looking like fully grown adult, makes him the youngest role that Rikiya Koyama got. * Implied in Episode 15 in Burst, Xander seems to know acupuncture as he temporarily helped Shu with his injury. ** He may have learned this from his grandfather, who knows all about acupuncture. * His birthday is April 2. References Category:Sword Flames Category:Supreme Four Category:Team Leaders Category:Big Five Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:SB Rios Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters